Zalktis Auseklis
the name he prefers himself, is a male northern sergal born in 84 RC. Appearance His coal black fur and red markings are due to melanism (syndrome that makes ones body full of dark pigment) and hallucinations from coming into contact with miasma that caused him to see hallucinations and runes that he now wears on his fur. Since he does not know his real parents, he cant be 100% sure that he is from the Rains blood line, but the eyes and his size would suggest he is, tho he doesnt care. Personality He as a person is best described as calm, yet sarcastic. He might look laike he lacks symphaty towards others, especialy those who he doesnt know, but he wont hesatate to dispose of threat if any friends or civilians are in danger. In his free time of both of his jobs he can joke around and be less arrogant than usual, but he always looks at everything like he is analysing it. When it comes to his jobs he is calm and understanding when he is working in his company, Arken weapons co., he mostly designs new weapons together with the design team and works on creating prototypes. His other job is where his inner self can be truly seen, he, together with a team of mercs is the main Arken weapons Co. protection force, guarding it from the tal beasts and raiders. On the battle field he prefers to be at the front with his team, believing that a true general leads, not comands. Yet his tactics are merciles and cruel towards the enemy, and his team is questionabe as well, especialy the pyromaniac Adri. His lore He himself does not remember much of his early child hood, the latest memory that he has is of him at the age of 5 running through the outskirts of magoe forest, being chased by something, next thing he remembers is awaking at an agunder family house, that live in a village near the end of the Lyvank mountain ridge. He was told that they found him near their village to the side of the magoe forest,with a leach dart in his tail base and in a distance there were some weasles. Since he had nowhere to go he stayed with the agunder family, who's father was the one to find him. The family only consisted of 3 people, the father, his wife and their daughter, who was older than he. Living with them he started to learn about the life in the village, the village had a small custom weapon factory that made hunting weapons. In that factory the family's father was working as a machinist, when Zal was 7 he got a chance to try some stuff in the factory and start learning how things were made, after seeing those elegant weapons, and even trying one out he was intrigued about the fire arms and started to learn about mathematics, physics and chemistry. The factory was run by fathers friends so Zal could spend a lot of his time there, watching agunders work on lances and some single shot percussion cap rifles, at the age of 8 he decided to start working there as well, first doing small stuff but soon was working on the crossbows and the lances themselves, his work soon was starting to be regarded as high quality and quite valued by local hunters. After gaining some popularity with the hunters, he thought about having a go at a new idea in weaponry, since the lances was mostly muzzle loaded. The factory owner did not mind him using some resources for experiments. His firs gun was something new to the local village, it was using a custom made shells and could be quickly reloaded with another one. After a local festival every one in his village knew about the new type of weapon, since Zal could not hold himself not to show it off. The next day came and hunters were interested in the new lance but he was busy with other stuff, mostly showing others around the shop how shells were made, only after those could be effectivly produced he started work on the lances themselves, the production started when he was at the age of 11. __FORCETOC__ Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Northern Sergal Category:Male